


early christmas dinner

by b99xperaltiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Atlas Peralta-Santiago, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, early christmas, its December 1st people it’s Christmas time!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b99xperaltiago/pseuds/b99xperaltiago
Summary: Jake and Amy were going to Amy’s parents to celebrate Christmas this year, which Atlas didn’t like the idea of not seeing the squad on the day - every year they had spent with at least one member of the squad, last year they had gone over to Charles and Genevieve’s and the year before that they were at Terry and Sharon’s. It was only his first and second Christmas that Atlas spent with his grandparents - his first being at his abuelo and abuela’s and his second was with Jake’s parents (which hadn’t ended well).So, to keep the four-year-old from having the temper tantrum of the century, Jake and Amy had offered to host an early Christmas lunch for Atlas to be able to see the squad before going to Camila and Victor’s a few days before the festive season.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Kudos: 23





	early christmas dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This is taken directly from my younger sister, who said the same as Atlas here during our family roast dinner earlier in today.

“They’re here! They’re here!” The young boy repeated as he ran across the hall to wait patiently by the door for one of his parents to open it up. He continues to chant the same two words over and over as Jake opens the front door before greeting the adults outside with the goofy grin he obtained from his father.

“Hey, Atlas,” Terry says with a smile, “happy early Christmas!” 

The young boy squeals our upon seeing his work family as both he and his parents had referred to them several times before running into directly into his uncle Terry.

Jake and Amy were going to Amy’s parents to celebrate Christmas this year, which Atlas didn’t like the idea of not seeing the squad on the day - every year they had spent with at least one member of the squad, last year they had gone over to Charles and Genevieve’s and the year before that they were at Terry and Sharon’s. It was only his first and second Christmas that Atlas spent with his grandparents - his first being at his abuelo and abuela’s and his second was with Jake’s parents (which hadn’t ended well). 

So, to keep the four-year-old from having the temper tantrum of the century, Jake and Amy had offered to host an early Christmas lunch for Atlas to be able to see the squad before going to Camila and Victor’s a few days before the festive season.

“I’m so glad you made it!” The child says with the wide grin as he continues to hug his uncle tightly. 

“Of course we’d make it, buddy, we wouldn’t miss it,” Terry says in response before pointing to the inside of the house, “why don’t we go inside cause it’s cold out here.” 

Atlas nods and runs into the living room, leaving the squad behind. Jake greets them all in before shutting the door behind Rosa, stopping the cold wind filter through the ground floor anymore and following the guests into the living room. 

“You guys made it just in time, we’re just about to dish up.” Jake mentions before sliding past Hilt standing by the living room arch way to go through to the kitchen before being stopped by Rosa.

“Hey, dude, who cooked?” She asks with a little glare to the detective.

Jake laughs a little before leaning forward. “Don’t worry, I have, you don’t need to worry about foot poisoning.” He jokes before Amy’s voice can be heard from the other room.

“I can hear you!” She shouts through, making Jake jump in the living room entrance. 

Ten or so minutes later, the squad was pilled on to the dining room table, having an early Christmas dinner. Atlas was sat in the center of the table, surrounded by the squad with Jake in his left and Tía Rosa on his right, and because of this he had a huge grin still plastered on his face. 

A few minutes into the meal, Atlas turns to his father and buts in the conversation he was currently having with he was having with Charles - despite the numerous times both Jake and Amy had told him not to do that. “Can we watch a Christmas movie after this?” The young boy asks with curiosity and hope filled in his large brown eyes.

Jake nods and smiles, “Of course we can.” He replies before going back to the conversation with Charles.

As the conversation switched to Terry’s twins aspirations as Amy had asked what they had been up to, Atlas joins in with a broad smile.

“I’m gonna be rich when I grown up,” the four-year-old states with confidence spread across his cheeky grin, “And I’m gonna buy a big house for all of us to have Christmas in every year.

Amy nods along with a large smile at her son’s astound certainty in what he was saying. “Oh really, what are you gonna do when you get older to be rich?” 

The boy stumbles for a moment, scrunching his face up in thought before having the lightbulb go off in his head. “I’m gonna steal the money to be rich.”

The four-year-old’s statement makes his father choke on the wine he had been drinking and make Rosa on the other side of the boy snort with laughter. The rest of the table stares to the boy, dumbfounded at what he had said.

“You’re gonna what?” Jake asks, coughing a little as clears his nose with a napkin from the wine that had spit out. 

Atlas pauses for a moment, looking to his father with curiosity as to why he had reacted the way he did. “I’m gonna steal the money.” He repeats with a proud grin.

**Author's Note:**

> I can expect that Jake and Amy would have stern words with him later on about how you can’t steal things. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are my lifeblood ❤️


End file.
